Presenting, Seto Kaiba in I'm too SEXY!
by Luel Reinhardt
Summary: Imagine this, Mokuba is NOT happy with his bro, and sets him, taping him doing the unimaginable (or almost) AKA Kaiba DANCES to 'I'm too SEXY' by Right Said Fred!!


Yu-Gi-Ou Spoof-Off  
  
A piece of randomness that hit me while reading a fic about Shishiwakamaru (YYH) being drunk and stripping to 'I'm to Sexy.' May this appeal to your sense of humor. If this has been done before.my apologies. Let me know and I'll take it down if you're not happy.  
  
// = italics that are refusing to show up.  
  
Summary: What if.Seto Kaiba got drunk and the Mokuba decides to set him up for a fall?  
  
~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~  
  
It was a perfectly normal day in Domino, with one exception; there was an evil scheme going about, in the house of Kaiba. No doubt a plot of Young Master Kaiba, Mokuba, to get back at his brother who Spam-mailed everyone his toilet-training days in a fit of 'I'm-going-to-get-you-for-stealing-my- BEWDs!!' that occurred after the afore mention younger Kaiba decided that it was time he owned one of his brother's three BEWDs.  
  
Easy to say, the younger Kaiba had not been to pleased with his brother and decided to extract his revenge in the meanest possible way he could think off. So it came to be, that the elder Kaiba was stuck at home, instead of at his multibillion-dollar corporation, thanks to Mokuba's excuse that he had a stomachache. This was backed by the many servants in the household who agreed to help Mokuba with his revenge (either because they wanted to get back at the elder Kaiba or were just afraid of Mokuba).  
  
And so, the elder Kaiba was standing in front of the younger Kaiba's bed, severely admonishing the young one for dragging him for no real reason (once he found out that Mokuba just wanted some 'attention'). So, in order to 'appease' his older brother for being such a 'bother', the young Kaiba left the room to fetch a //special// brew that only he knew how to make. And the rest, as they say, is history.  
  
~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~  
  
Mokuba scrambled into his bedroom in a flurry, the cup of iced //Russian// [1] coffee held carefully as he sped into his room as quickly as possible. Halting as he opened the door of his room, where his 'good' brother was talking into his cell phone like there was no tomorrow. Mokuba smiled innocently as he offered his brother the tall cup of ice coffee. Seto glanced down at his brother, paused in his yelling, took the cup, drank a sip of the beverage and continued to yell into the communication contraption.  
  
Mokuba made his way back to bed and lay down, waiting patiently for his brother to finish the drink and his calls. Fifteen minutes later, Mokuba was rewarded for his patience.  
  
~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~  
  
"Ne.nii-chan." asked Mokuba quietly, as Seto stumbled about the room uncertainly.  
  
"Hai?" came the slightly slurred reply.  
  
"Daijoubu deska?" A nod gave the affirmative answer. Mokuba took a deep breath, and put his plan into motion at this action.  
  
"You know Nii-chan.I heard about the challenge that Jou sent you.you know.about you singing and dancing better than him." Seto scrunched his face up as he tried to recall the non-existant challenge, ".no."  
  
"Erm.Yes well, he did.and I was thinking.how bout you prove them wrong.erm.why don't you dance and sing now, and I'll tape it right here."  
  
Seto glared his brother, face still deep in thought as he tried his darn best to recall the dare that never was. Mokuba saw that his brother was about to falter and said, "I mean, since you ARE free and all, and we have NOTHING to do now.after all, you wouldn't want Jou to tell everyone that you CAN'T dance and sing. I'm sure that you CAN!"  
  
Seto studied his little brother for a few minutes, with which Mokuba watched him in tensely, waiting for his response. A bright smile came over him when Seto said, "Yeah.I'll show that Chihuahua who's the better performer!"  
  
"Ok!" agreed Mokuba eagerly, and bounded to his CD player and put a CD into it before bounding back to his bed. Seto smiled, happy that he had such a supportive brother and made a point to apologize to him about the photos from before.  
  
An evil grin crossed Mokuba's face as he pulled the pre-prepared video camera from under his covers and set it on stand by as Seto stood in front of him, waiting for the cue to start. Mokuba grin grew as he hit the record button and started the music. This would be something that Seto was NEVER going to live down.  
  
~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~  
  
Three weeks later.  
  
The den of the house of Kaiba was remarkably crowded as the Yuugi-tachi tried to find spots to sit for Mokuba's screening of his first short film.  
  
On the red couch that took up most of the den, sat Yuugi in Yami's lap, and next to them was Malik and Bakura with Otogi and Jou perched on the arm rests of the leather couch. Lounging on the back of the couch, behind Yami, Yuugi, Malik, Bakura, Otogi and Jou was Marik, who was dangerously perched against the wall and on top of the back support of the couch. In a matching red overstuffed rocking chair, sat Seto and Ryou. Seto had been questioned over and over by the white haired hikari, but he could not answer for he himself knew not of what the tape held.  
  
Mokuba stood in front of the group and bowed graciously the remote in one hand and the cover of the tape in the other.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, 'The Fall of the Dragon.' I hope you enjoy it. And so you know, if you wish to, there are copies of this film being sold after this screening." That said, Mokuba hit the play button on the remote and let an evil cackle.  
  
On the TV screen, a flashed Mokuba's face as he said, "This tape is dedicated to my brother to teach him to NEVER mess with me. Ladies and gentlemen, I present, Seto Kaiba performing Right Said Fred's 'I'm to Sexy'"  
  
The screen flashed black and came to focus on a rather drunk Seto Kaiba in a strange pose.  
  
" I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love Love's going to leave me."  
  
Sang the slightly drunk on screen Kaiba as he shrugged off his usual white coat.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt So sexy it hurts."  
  
Then, to emphasis his point, TV Seto slowly undid the buttons to his shirt after towards the screen and the already drooling crowd staring at it. Then he proceeded to run his hands up and down his thighs.  
  
"MOKUBA~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a distressed Seto, as Ryou held him back, preventing him from smashing the TV screen in an attempt to save the last of his dignity. Ryou found it very amusing and //very// interesting.  
  
"I'm a model you know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk"  
  
Sang TV Seto, as he strutted about in front of the camera, his hands tracing dangerous patterns over his body.  
  
"Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah I shake my little touche on the catwalk"  
  
By this point Seto was not only shirtless, his hair was disheveled, falling in a sexy over his eyes but his fly was open and his pants somewhat pulled down. He was also swinging his butt to the screen as he sang the last line.  
  
"ARRGGHHHHHHHH!!! TURN IT OFF~~!!!!!!" screamed Seto as he buried his head in his hands, trying to stop his face from turning any redder than it already was.  
  
Malik, Marik, Bakura and Yami ignored him as they plastered themselves up close to the screen, a wet patch of drool forming below their feet, tongues hanging out, like dogs. Honda had already fainted the moment Seto's shirt had come off. Otogi and Jou were munching on a popcorn that Mokuba had produced just before the //show// started.  
  
"I've never noticed before.looked at those abs." drooled Yami.  
  
"Yeah.had I known, I would have forced my hikari to let me join the relations.heh.I still can.Ryou!" Ryou laughed and shook his head, shouting back to Bakura, "No!" Tightening his arms about Seto, he smiled and said, "Mine." While an obviously stressed out Seto continued to cry in despair.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love Love's going to leave me And I'm too sexy for this song"  
  
By this point, Seto had completely removed his pants and with the last line, threw it at the camera, but not before the group watching finally got to see some //more// of //Seto//. Then the screen blacked out, signaling the end of the show.  
  
Mokuba stood by the doorway and smirked, holding up one copy of the video in his hands.  
  
"So tell me, how much are you willing to pay for this video." He aimed one more cocky grin to his brother before he ran out of the room, as the rest of the Yuugi-tachi //held//[2] Seto back while Mokuba made his escape.  
  
[1] Russians are very well known for their tolerance in alcohol. They drink Vodka most of the time.now .add this to coffee and Seto.you can see what happened.  
  
[2] They were probably molesting him in the process ^_~ ~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~ ` ~  
  
So should this be a stand-alone.or should I continue? Maybe Jou next.with Holly Valence's Kiss Kiss.or Bakura and Ryou with Britney's I'm a Slave for You.depending on the reviews.. You can pick the song and the character/s. 


End file.
